Survival
by Rhymes BaleConlon
Summary: Alan Grant's niece comes to live with him and he must tak her to the island. Involves characters from all 3 movies.


  


            Alan Grant was standing outside of his house awaiting the arrival of his niece, a 14-year-old girl he had seen only once when she was a little baby. A car pulled into view and he saw it turn into his drive way and stop. A beautiful red haired girl in braids climbed out of the passenger's side of the car. She was average size and weight, her face was gloomy, but her brown eyes were bright and alert with a little twinkle in them. A tall woman walked from the drivers side of the car emerged and said, "Dr. Grant, this is your niece Kelly." "Hello Kelly," Alan said. "Hi uncle Alan," Kelly replied, a smile emerged on her face, this smile would make anyone fall in love with her at first site, it lit up the front yard in the blackness of the night. Alan smiled back. "You have your mother's smile, but your hair is different," Alan told her. "Yeah, well I don't know my dad," Kelly turned away. The tall woman came over and whispered in Alan's ear. "Well Kelly, help get your things out of the trunk," the tall woman said.

            Ten minutes later Kelly was sitting on her bed unpacking her book bag of a compact disc player, and several compact discs. She then got up and walked to her suitcase and started to unpack it. Grant brought the rest of her stuff up. "You want some dinner?" Grant asked leaning against the wall. "Sure," Kelly answered. "Come on," Grant told her. She got up and smiled. Grant put his arm around her. They walked downstairs, and sat down. "So what compact discs did you bring?" asked Alan. "Mostly pop, like Backstreet Boys, Aaron Carter, but some country like Lonestar, Phil Vasser, and the best one of all Billy Gilman," she replied, beaming. "Who?" asked Alan, he never could understand teenagers. "Music, good music," Kelly declared. Just then the phone rang. "Hello," Alan said into the receiver. "Uh-huh . . . No . . . How Much? Alright," Alan whispered and hung up. "Kelly, we're going on a trip," Alan started. "To a dinosaur island again," Kelly finished. "How did you know?" Alan asked. "Mom bought me your book, the one after you went to Jurassic Park, I also have Ian Malcolm's book, he's cool," Kelly told him. "Well go pack a weeks worth of clothes," Alan whispered. "Cool," Kelly smiled. 

            Alan and Kelly were walking down a hill to a helicopter, when they saw six people. "Paul!" Alan called to one of the men. "Who are these people?" Kelly asked. When Alan didn't answer, Kelly did what she would do in any situation. "EVERYONE! COME HERE AND TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Kelly screamed and everyone turned and walked over. "You," she pointed to a man in black leather, "I know who you are, your Ian Malcolm. You," she pointed to a woman with blond hair, "who are you?" "Amanda Kirby," the woman replied. "Thank you. You." She pointed to a tall man with green hair. "James Hardway." "Cool hair." Then she looked at a short man with brown hair. "Paul Kirby," She looked at the boy now, she smiled and asked, "So who are you?" "Eric Kirby," he replied. "Why don't you two take a walk while I talk to these people," Alan told them.  "Alright," they replied. Kelly grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him and ran across the beach. 

            "So who are you?" asked Eric. "I'm Kelly, Alan's niece" she replied. "So why are you here?" he asked. "My mom died about a month ago," she told him. "Oh," Eric whispered looking down. Eric slipped his hand into Kelly's. Kelly had never had this happen before, all the boys she knew stayed away from her because of her mother. "Well, why are you here?" Kelly asked. "My mom and dad brought me," he replied.  " KIDS!" James yelled. They turned and ran back to the helicopter. 

            "Well, let's go, ladies and children first," Ian said. They all climbed into the helicopter and as it rose off the ground Kelly looked around and noticed how everyone was sitting. Eric was in between his father and mother; James was sitting next to Ian looking at a sheet of paper, and her and Alan were sitting next to each other. "Uncle Alan, what are we going to do this weekend?" Kelly asked looking at him with an innocent look in her eye. Her mother always had that look, until she was about to go out, then she wasn't innocent anymore Alan thought. "I don't know," he replied looking up at the ceiling. "Oh," she whispered looking over at Eric. "Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?" Kelly asked Alan. "I don't know," Alan replied. "He didn't have the guts," Kelly told him smiling. "That's a good one," Alan told her, grinning back. The rest of the way Kelly sat looking at the floor. Alan discussed dinosaur attacks with Ian and James. "This is really boring," whispered Kelly and Eric at the same time. They both looked up at each other and burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" asked Alan. "Nothing," Kelly said trying to force a straight face, but burst out laughing again. Then Ian started to laugh, and then James, then Amanda, and then Paul. Alan looked at them like they were crazy. "Oh, come on Uncle Alan, have a little fun," Kelly said. He shook his head and looked away. A little later, Kelly and the rest had stopped laughing and had gone back to what they had been doing before. Finally Kelly looked out the window and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a giant island with so many trees.  They were all so beautiful, and so many different colors, green, red, purple, even some blue. "Uncle Alan, is that the island?" she asked. "Yes, that's it," he replied. "Wow, do raptors really live there?" she asked a smile spreading across her. "Yes, the beasts do," Alan replied, frowning. Kelly's smile faded when she looked at him. Just then the helicopter jerked as they landed.              

"Well this is the spot" Ian said. "Mr. Malcolm, why are we here?" asked Eric. Just then two trailers rolled up. "That's why, we're staying here," Ian replied, a half smile came onto his face. "Oh," Eric whispered. Kelly giggled slightly. "Shut up," Eric said. "Sorry," she apologized, still laughing. "Ok," Eric replied. "Come on guys, get in!" James yelled. Everyone crammed into the trailer, and found the bunks. "Now, Kelly and I will sleep on that side, with James on top, and the rest will sleep on the other side, and stay on your sides," Alan told them, eyeing Eric. "What did I do?" Eric asked. Kelly turned and walked out of the trailer.

When she was outside she watched as Triceratops passed by. For such giant animals they were so graceful. "Kelly!" Alan yelled out the door. 

"Coming!" she called back and turned, sighing and walked into the trailer again.  She saw James in the corner setting up computer equipment. "Hey James what's that for?" she asked very interested. 

For a girl that was only 14 Kelly knew more then most of her teachers at school about computers. 

            "Well the database is going to see out of the digital camera and tape any animals that pass the base. So we'll see what they are and their complete genetic makeup. In layman terms . . ." he rambled on. 

"No I get it," Kelly answered, walking away. "Loony, I mean not even the most advanced digital camera could survive if a T-rex stepped on it."

Eric was acting like he was reading but he was watching Kelly. She was really pretty to him, she was so confident even when no one was around to be confident for. She looked like she had never been sad in her life.  He knew that was crazy, seriously no one is that happy.

"Hey what you reading?" Kelly asked Ian. "James's computer book, I'm trying to figure out how to get stuff from a disk from a computer totally different from this one," he answered. "Here, let me," she sat down, took the disk from his hand and put it in the drive. She mumbled as she worked. It took about 10 minutes but she got it up and working.

 "Thanks," Ian cried. "How did you learn that?" he inquired. 

"I was home alone a lot, with a cheap ass computer, that couldn't do shit," she told him.  Alan looked over at her as if saying where did she learn those words? Then he thought of her mother and decided not to ask her about it. Ian just stared mouth open like he was a fish. Eric sorted a laugh into his book. He was praying that she came over to him next, but she didn't have the chance.

"Kids, I want you guys to go with James," Alan began. 

"Sorry, I'm staying here," James said in final tone.

"Alright, go with Ian, and I'll go with Amanda and Paul. Now we are just combing the island, so stay to the outside of the island. No Kelly we are not going to see raptors," Alan told them. Kelly closed her mouth.

So they started walking around the island, Kelly, Eric, and Ian took the north beach, and Alan, Amanda, and Paul took the south. While Eric and Kelly were walking they started to talk. Soon they saw they were lost. Ian was gone. 

"Oh my God!" Eric said. He had been lost before so he was nuts. 

"Eric do you still remember where you hid on the island when you were gone for 8 weeks?" Kelly asked immediately. 

"Yeah this way," he replied and led her to the abandoned convey. He jumped in and searched it. The top had been closed so he figured nothing lived there. He was right.

"Come on," he called out. Kelly slide in and he handed her a Crunch Bar that was probably a year old. "It's as good as it gets here," he told her, as she looked it over.

"I've had older food, especially when mom didn't come home," she declared, her independent, I don't need anyone side showing. 

"Your mom didn't come home?" Eric asked, confused.

"My mom was a slut so she didn't come for months sometimes, she told me she was with a 'client'.  Then she goes off and gets an overdose of cocaine and gets killed, I hated her, I hated her so much for that," Kelly spilled out. She looked like she had been waiting forever to say that.

Eric's mouth hung open, he was speechless. How could anyone put so much hurt into someone? He couldn't see his mom or his dad doing something like that to him. He could see that her confidence was an act; she was frightened of someone putting her though that again. "Kelly, you mean, she did that?" he stammered. 

"Hey, I was one of the few kids of whores that lived, most died about 2 years after being born," Kelly said. "I'm glad I live with uncle Alan, he wouldn't do that." 

Back at the place where they got lost Ian was calling Alan and the rest on a walkie-talkie. "Guys they're lost and I didn't lose them!" Ian cried into it, he was trying to yell over Alan's screaming. "Alan you said you found where he was hiding last time he was here maybe he went there." 

"That's right, Kirby go find Malcolm, and I'll find Eric and Kelly," Alan told them.

"It's alright to be a redneck, it's alright to have a girl named Thelma-Lou," Kelly was singing to herself. She had finished the Crunch Bar, and was looking around at the cramped convey they were in. "New song, um, Goodbye Earl. Maryann flew inform Atlanta, on a red eyed midnight flight. She held Wanda's hand as they worked out a plan, it didn't take them long to decide. That Earl had to die," Kelly sang again.

"What you singing?" Eric asked curious to find out what she liked. 

"Alan Jackson, and Dixie Chicks," she replied. "Hey do you have a girlfriend?" 

"No," he said. "Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"No," she answered. "Why don't you have a girl?"

"Never mind," he told her and lay down and tried to sleep. Just then they heard a knocking. 

"If you're Alan Grant, tell me my favorite song!" Kelly yelled out.

"Open the damn door!" he called through it.

"That's him," Kelly said.

A moment later Alan was inside sitting with the rest and hearing the whole story. "So you two were talking and fell behind, and got lost, how long have you been here?" Alan said.

"About 10 minutes," Eric declared. Alan looked between them two and looked worried. "Nothing happened," Eric told him, sensing he was going to say something.

"Ok, guys come on let's get back to camp," Alan ordered them. He stood up and climbed out and helped the others out. He kept the two kids in front of him. Over the past 2 days Kelly had become his daughter and worse a teenage daughter. He knew what it was like being a boy, and he wasn't letting his new daughter turn out like her mother. 

They walked carefully and quietly, the whole time praying that nothing would happen to them. They made it back fine and found the rest waiting for them. 

"Are you alright honey?" Amanda whispered as her and Paul hugged Eric. Ian grabbed Kelly and told her never to fall behind again. James just stood on the side of the trailer, staring at the camera.

"I don't believe it," he finally said. He looked from a piece of paper to the camera. "I don't believe it!" he said louder. 

"What?" Kelly asked running over and looking at the paper and the camera. "Oh my god!" This is so cool!" she exclaimed.

"What?" the others asked. "What is it?"

"There is a triceratops not counted," James declared. "But it doesn't look like the rest, it's bigger and has 5 horns," he added.

"I heard about one of these," Alan started. "I can't remember what they're called, but they look like triceratops, except they have 5 horns and are bigger and have better hearing. The top horn on the shield is for protection and the rest are for digging for plants and roots," Alan then began mumbling something that sounded like 'interesting, very interesting'. It was dark now and Alan realized that the predators would be out soon. "Everyone in the trailer," he told them. They all cramped in and Kelly got out a portable compact disc player and put in a cd. She sat on her bunk and was mouthing the words to a song. Alan never understood teenagers. 

"Hey what're you listening to?" Eric asked, sitting down next to her.

"Huh?" Kelly asked back, not understanding anything he told her.

"What are you listening to?" he asked again, a little louder. 

"Oh, Daddy's Money," she replied.

"Huh?" he didn't know what song that was.

"Here I'll sing it. Ahem, She's got her daddy's money, her momma's good looks. More laughs then a stack of comic books, a wild imagination a college education. Add it all up it makes a definite combination," she sang in a low voice.

"Oh sounds cool, can I listen too?" Eric smiled.

"Yeah sure," Kelly told him she leaned her head nearer to his and they listened to the song together. Alan looked on and smiled at them. He honestly liked Eric, but still he didn't trust any boys now. Not since she came to him, he was now responsible for the well being of her. 

"James, take Amanda and scout out the footprints," Ian said, "I think if we look it up in the computer we can find the exact species of the dino." Amanda and James got up and walked out. Alan stood there and just watched everything that was happening. 

Later that night when all the adults were trying to sleep Kelly went to Eric's bunk and woke him. "What!" he said sleepily. She covered his mouth with her hand and said, 

"Shhh, come with me." She and Eric tiptoed out of the trailer and into the open field. From there you could she all the stars you could ever wish on. "Isn't it great?" Kelly asked looking up and watching as two shooting stars shot across the deep, endless black sky. 

"I used to do this, I would open the top for a second and see all the stars and wish on every one that my mom and dad would get back together and then find me," Eric replied looking up too.  Kelly started to hold hands with him. After a minute she sat down, and pulled at Eric so he would sit too.  He did and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  "Kelly, do you ever want to live in one day forever?" Eric whispered. 

"Yes, I wouldn't mind staying like this forever," she replied saying exactly what he wanted her to say. "Look at me," Kelly told him. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Why did you come, really? I mean if I got stuck here for eight weeks Uncle Alan wouldn't let me back on this island for all the cash in the world," she explained. 

"Well I heard a girl was coming, so I said what the hell, I'm going," Eric remarked. 

"Oh so your in this for the chick benefits?"  Eric smiled at her, and answered, 

"Yep wholeheartedly for the chick." They laughed at this really bad joke.

 Alan was looking at them from the trailer window; he wasn't worried about Kelly as much any more. She could take good care of herself.  He went back to bed.

"Here," Kelly said taking something out of her pocket. 

"Thanks," Eric stated at the site of the beautiful bracelet.  

"I have the other one, I got that the last time I saw my dad," she told him. He put it on his wrist, the bracelet was silver with one simple charm that said 'always and forever friends' in a small heart. Then Kelly did something that had never happened to Eric. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for coming, it's a brave person to come somewhere where they might not go home from," she declared. Then she laughed at the shocked look his face. "You look like a bug!" Kelly laughed. Then Eric finally got the guts to do what he'd been waiting to do since the first time they met. As he leaned over he saw Kelly's eyes get wide before he closed his, and he kissed her on the lips.  He felt her hand run up his arm and on the back of his neck, so he moved his hand on her back. 

"A kids, you guys can stop now," James said behind their backs. 

"James don't do that," Kelly whispered severely. 

"So how long has this been going on?" he asked, a smile creeping onto his face. 

"About 2 days," Eric replied his eyes facing the ground. 

"How do you think Alan feels?" James inquired. 

"Uh-oh, this never happened!" Kelly almost screamed. 

"Shhh, They prey on people at night," James cried. 

"Ok," she whispered back. They got up off the ground and walked back into the trailer.

The next day they were out and left Eric and Kelly with James (much to Kelly's reluctance) and left to find some water.  "I'm making some popcorn anyone want some?" James asked.  

"Yeah sure," Kelly answered putting her stereo on and getting out a Harry Potter book.   She thought she heard a noise and when James and Eric's backs where turned she slipped outside. What she walked into scared her so much that she couldn't move or scream. A giant spinosaurus was standing about 3 feet from her. Slowly, and silently she walked behind the trailer and tapped the window. Eric saw and mouthed 'What are you doing?'

She pointed across the trailer to the adjacent window. Eric looked and saw the dinosaur. Then he looked back at her and she saw the spinasaurus walking toward the trailer intending on biting it. She mouthed 'I love you' to Eric and started to run backward and screaming at it. It saw her and ran away from the trailer and towards her. 'No you idiot don't!' Eric mouthed.  "James!" he screamed.

 "What?" James answered. 

"A spinasaurus is chasing Kelly!" Eric answered. 

"What!" he yelled. "Oh God she's a smart girl1" James smiled.

            "What the hell are you talking about?" Eric was going into hysterics. 

"She took a walky talky so we can communicate with her and Alan! They took one too!" James was laughing. 

"Oh God, we need to find her!" Eric yelled at him. 

"Guys are you there! Damn it answer!" they heard Kelly yell in the walky talky. 

"Kelly! Where are you?" Eric yelled back. 

"I'm in the High Hide!" she yelled again. 

"Malcolm said that didn't work anymore!" James hollered.

 "Well there was a dangling rope so I climbed up it and now he's scratched my arm and it hurts and it's bleeding hard and I feel dizzy . . ." then the transmission failed as Kelly fainted. 

"Aw man we have to get her!" Eric yelled. 

"I'll call Grant," James said switching channels. "Grant!"   
"Yeah Hardway?' Alan's voice said. 

"Kelly ran off with a spinosaurus chasing her and she climbed to the high hide after he scratched her arm and she fainted and she's stuck up there!" James yelled. 

"WHAT! Meet us there!" Alan screamed loud enough that you could here it at the trailer. James told Eric to stay where he was and ran out the door. Eric sat fidgeting for about 5 minutes then he ran out the door to find them. He found them distracting the dinosaur so he took the opportunity and saw the tree with the wires connected to them and he started to climb. Amanda saw him climbing first. 

"Oh my God Eric!" she screamed. 

"Mrs. Kirby don't point, he'll get her and they'll be fine," Alan whispered to her.  Eric climbed to the top and looked at the cage, and there was Kelly and she was white as freshly fallen snow. He got up all his guts and held onto the wire and shimmied with his hands and legs to the High Hide. 

"He's got her!" Paul exclaimed. 

"Kelly?" Eric whispered lightly slapping her face. Then he looked at her arm and saw blood all over it. He took off his shirt quickly and wrapped it up and put her body over his shoulder and started to the wire and slid down trying not to get rope burn. He hit the ground hard because he fell off the rope from about 10 feet off the ground.  Alan slipped away from the group of distracters and picked up Kelly and helped Eric up. 

"Come on," he whispered then he motioned for the others to stand still and hoped the dinosaur would get bored. After 10 minutes it did and walked away. 

            When they got back to the trailer Alan and Malcolm bandaged Kelly's wound and gave her some water. After an hour of watching her sleep she stirred and opened her eyes "Guys, where's the spineosaurus?" she asked. 

"It's gone," Alan said hugging her. Then Amanda took Kelly to the other trailer and helped her change into fresh, non- blooded clothing. 

"Hey Eric you still want the popcorn?" James asked jokingly.

 "Ha ha ha, very funny Hardway," Eric said sarcastically. When Kelly finally returned it had gotten dark so she stared outside at the stars. Eric walked over and put his arm around her. Alan watched this unfold and smiled, 

"Amanda," he whispered to the woman.

 "Yes, I see," Amanda replied knowing what he was going to say. "Just wait until they find out that we have to stay here for two more weeks because of those stupid pilots," she said severely. Kelly heard this and turned around. 

"Two more weeks?" she asked eyes widening. 

"Yes," Paul answered. 

"Great!" Eric exclaimed throwing his hands up and walking outside. Kelly followed him out. 

"Ya know, I think those two ought to be tied to the floor," Malcolm said. 

"Yeah those two are going to reek so much havoc on this island, first they like it here then they find out they're stuck here and get mad," Hardway informed matter-of-factly.

 "Well I can understand Eric, but Kelly was so excited to come, and now she is angry about it," Alan said. 

"Well she almost got killed by a freak of nature," Paul stated. 

            Outside Eric and Kelly were sitting on the ground watching the stars again. "Do you think I'll see my 15th birthday?" Kelly asked lying down. 

"I'll make sure you do," Eric whispered, kissing her again, this time all the adults saw and they weren't too happy. Alan and Amanda came running out and pulled them apart. "Mom!" Eric yelled. 

"Uncle Alan1" Kelly whined. 

"Eric honey, you can't do this to yourself!" Amanda soothed. 

"Why?' Eric asked then it dawned on him. 

"We, we live too far apart," Kelly answered a tear running down her face. 

"No mom, don't do this to us, Kelly if you stayed here I'd stay, and if you went to the Artic I'd go, please mom I want to be with her!" Eric argued. 

"We can't honey," Amanda whispered. Kelly felt herself tearing up so she ran into the other trailer so they wouldn't see her cry. Eric ran after her. 

"Now what do we do?' Alan said scratching his head. 

"We figure out a point between where we live and where you live to move to," Amanda whispered seeing the love for the girl in the boy's eyes, she knew that he'd do anything to be near her.

            Meanwhile in the trailer Eric was holding Kelly while she cried. "Don't worry, I swear we'll be together," Eric whispered soothingly. 

"I hope so I love you so much and I never want to leave you," Kelly cried on. She felt like such a big baby she knew this was going to happen she'd known it since she first held his hand when they ran down the beach, but she never wanted to believe it. "W hat could we do I mean we can't ask our parents to move, we couldn't see each other everyday," Kelly trailed off. 

"That's why the telephone and e-mail were invented, they did that for us so we could be together far away," Eric answered. 

"But we, won't see each other, I love looking into your eyes and touching your hair," Kelly told him running her fingers in his hair. 

"We'll see each other every once in a while," Eric said feeling a lump forming in his throat. 

Just the Malcolm walked in. 

"Kids I understand your problem, and I think I can help." 

"We're going to listen to the man of a 1 million wives?" Kelly said sarcastically wiping her face.

"Not quite a million, but getting close," Malcolm smiled. "Now just learn to write letters and you'll be fine, I mean it's more romantic then calling, and it's more heart felt then e-mail," Malcolm told them. 

"He's right you know," Kelly answered.

"I don't care I just want to see you everyday!" Eric yelled getting up and punching the wall.

"Man you know something," Malcolm said.

"What?" they both asked annoyed.

"You act like a 20-year-old couple, you know all the anger, pain, love, it's amazing," Malcolm laughed. Kelly giggled a little then got up and hugged Eric. "Awww," Malcolm cooed jokingly. Just then Alan and Amanda came.

 "We've solved your problem," Alan said.

"We're going to let you visit each other every two months and call long distance once a week," Amanda finished.

"Really?" Kelly whispered smiling.

"Yes," Alan answered. Then Kelly hugged him and ran into the other trailer. Eric hugged his mom and went to the other trailer. Then Malcolm got up and went then Amanda and then finally Alan. 

The next morning was the best that they had experienced in a long time; Alan finally let Kelly and Eric stay at the trailer alone while they went to look at the scope they set up about a mile away.    Then after that they got news of a plane flying over the islands for lost ships, if they radioed from the station. "But Grant that's, that's in the middle of a raptor nest!" Hardway said worried. 

"Not anymore," Alan replied shaking his head. 

"We just have to go through it," Paul said.

"How do you know?" Alan asked.

"Because that's how we got there last time, right next to a nest," Paul whispered.

"Yes we did," Amanda agreed eyes facing the ground, all of them but Kelly was showing a growing fear of walking through that ground.

"Don't be afraid, they smell fear, the sweat of fear," Kelly told them, showing a strange new determination not to fall under the spell the raptors put on the members of the brigade. Eric walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She saw the look of terror. "Don't be afraid," she whispered severely, holding down the fear that was growing her heart. Then she and Eric separated and they began to walk. They stayed absolutely quiet as they tip toed through the moss filled island to the command center, holding their breath. Something stirred to the right of Kelly and she froze and grabbed Alan's arm. Alan and the rest had brought guns for the protection of the kids, but Alan didn't want to use them. He hoped not to. He slowly walked over and saw a small triceratops "Aw, he's so cute," Kelly whispered. Alan tried to pick him up but then dropped him and the thing wailed loudly. 

"Run," Alan whispered. Kelly didn't want to leave it but she knew she must so she took off.

"Track paid off," Kelly whispered through heavy breathes to herself. As they ran they heard the cries of the triceratops as it was killed and then they heard the attackers cheer for themselves. They found a watch station up on a post and climbed up to it. They all sat for a few minutes just panting and gasping.

"Are you all ok?" Kelly asked looking and counting them all.

"Yeah," they replied. Kelly slid down they wall and sat on the dusty floor. 

"If I ever quit track kill me," Kelly told them. Then they fell asleep and woke around 9 p.m. and saw the darkness. "Are we going to die," Kelly asked leaning her head against her uncle's head.

"No, of course we're not going to die," Alan reassured her. He hugged her close to him as she started to cry. Then he looked up and saw Eric looking at her sadly. He motioned for him to come over and he sat next to her and stroked her hair.

The next morning they awoke to the sun shining through the holes of the decaying wood. "Well come on guys, let's get going, we're about half a day away," James told them yawning. 

"You've been here before?" Malcolm said sarcastically rising and stretching. They all got up and climbed slowly down the ladder. They walked for about 3 hours then Alan saw the grass move slowly.

"They're following us," he whispered. "Kelly, Eric stay in between us and run as fast you can," he said. Then they walked for about two seconds and ran as fast as they could. Alan was last and urged them on as the raptors charged then fell like they were playing a game. "Guys over the fence!" Alan yelled.

"What about the hole?" Amanda yelled back.

"Right! Through the hole!" Alan yelled back. They ran farther away from the fence into a small hut made of metal and copper. 

"I think we're ok," Paul breathed. They found a small fuse box and turned the lights on. 

"Well we can stay here for a little while," James said sitting on a table.

"Yes we can," Paul said and he sat down on the floor. Kelly fell into a chair and lulled her head back so that she looked dead. Eric pulled up a seat next to her and started talking. Alan and Paul were discussing the way to the station without waking the t-rex that was in their path. Malcolm was asleep and Amanda was pacing. "Everyone, come on, let's go," Paul said stirring Malcolm from his coma. 

"Must we go, it's so safe here," Malcolm whispered groggily. 

"They're still there, and in the back," Kelly told them dashing all over the cabin.

"The roof, we could climb out that skylight and into the tree up above and to other trees near it!" Eric said his eyes glowing. 

"Eric honey we're not all 14," Amanda informed him.

"Just thinking," he replied his face turning crimson.

"No he's right, we can get out through the roof and shoot some of them," Alan thought aloud circling the hut.  So they climbed out the sky roof and shot four of the 10 there. Then the raptors stated to jump up there so they climbed into the tree. Eric and Kelly climbed up pretty high while the adults were a few branches below them.

"Hey there's a connecting tree!" Malcolm yelled and climbed to it and climbed up a little more. "Come on!" The rest of the group clambered to the branch and climbed up more. Then they saw a fence and headed for it. When they got there they looked for the raptors with the eyes of eagles and didn't see them so they climbed over the 30 ft high fence and the kids fell out pretty hard.

"Are you guys ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Eric replied getting up and brushing the mud and blood off his knees.

"Why do people ask that after someone hits their head really hard? It's not like they're really going to be ok," Kelly said getting up and leaning on the fence. She had a long cut from her chin to her eyebrow with blood drooling from it.

"Kelly hold still," Alan demanded in a whisper and he pulled a piece of twig from it.

"Ah," Kelly panted in pain. She reached out and held Eric's hand as it came out slowly. After it came out she rubbed the area where it was still hurting. When she pulled her hand down she saw a lot of blood in it. It looked like she had been finger painting with only red. She swallowed hard. Then she saw she was alone. She didn't panic, she only ran to what looked like a big building off to the right.

"Where's Kelly?" Eric asked looking behind him and not seeing her.

"I thought she was behind you," Amanda said turning.

"Oh no she's alone," Alan said panicking.

"She's probably heading to the building like we are," Malcolm suggested.

"Yeah," James said reassuringly.  

"Your right let's go," Alan replied walking towards it at a quicker pace.

Kelly sat down outside the glass doors in front of the lab. Then she heard a noise in front of her in the bushes. She looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking at her. "Oh no, the raptor catches attention then attacks," she quoted her uncle's book. She slowly got up and quickly with a swift movement opened the doors just as the side attacks came, luckily they ran into the doors and got knocked out then she went in and closed them and the one ran from the trees. It also banged its head and was out cold. Then she put a piece of iron she found on the ground. Then she ran to another door she off to the side that said exit. The door opened after a few pushes from her weak body. "Eric! Uncle Alan! Malcolm!" Kelly yelled out the door. Then she saw them, all of them.

"Kelly!" Alan yelled and ran to her and hugged her tight. Then Eric emerged last and saw her.

"Kelly, your ok," Eric whispered as he touched her hair and face then he kissed her and Alan turned his face away, he knew that she liked him so he had to let this happen. After a few seconds though Paul got a little sick and said:

"Guys this isn't a make out party, so let's go before the raptors come," So Eric and Kelly broke apart and they went into the huge building. 

"Watch out, I've been here before, and it's perfect for a place to hide," Malcolm warned making sure that the kids were in the middle and the adults were surrounding them. Then they heard a sound, a low rumbling, close by.

"Sorry," James whispered and they all looked at him. "What? I'm hungry," he whispered. Just then they came upon some vending machines, so Alan and Malcolm kicked out a Coke machine and James kicked open a snack machine. Kelly reached her hand in and grabbed some gum first then a bag of chips and then she grabbed a diet coke and opened it to find it exploding everywhere. 

"Damn it!" she cried. Everyone looked at her and said sh. "Sorry, I hate it when this happens," she whispered. Then everyone else opened there's and they exploded too. "Ha," Kelly laughed mockingly.

"Shut it girl," Paul said trying to be cool.

"Give it up," Amanda said laughing to trying to dry off her cherry flavored shirt. Then they continued on trying to be as quiet as they could while stuffing their faces with chips.

"We should just find another way back to the trailer," James whispered matter- of- factly.

"You know what?" Malcolm said.

"What?" James replied.

"I really hate you," Malcolm laughed. Then James tried to hit him but he ducked.

"Guys, stop acting like kids," Alan said severely. "James is right, we should go back, after we call for help and more pilots."

"Yup, I think the raptors are still out, maybe they're up, but maybe we can get back the way we came, let's see we shot 4 out of ten and I knocked out 3 so that leaves, 3 somebody check my math," Kelly planned.

"What do you mean you knocked out 3?" Alan asked.

"Well, I was sitting outside and then I saw the one raptor and stood up opened the doors and two ran into them knocked out and then the other came and I closed the doors and he ran into them," she explained.

"Oh they're gone most likely," James reasoned with optimism. But Alan shook his head and motioned for them to go back to the exit they met at. So they emerged into the sunlight and climbed a tree to stay out of sight. Malcolm led the way and made sure that he didn't lose his footing. As they passed over what looked like a nest he saw a group of triceratops so he knew they were close to the outside of the island.

"Let's drop down," he told them and when they did the triceratops were startled but didn't attack. They went to find out where they were by going outside the nest to what looked like the coast. "Alright, we're about 70 meters from the site," Malcolm told them looking at the compass and a map he had got from a guy who worked at the embassy. 

"That's like miles," Amanda said in a slightly panicked voice. 

"We'll say with triceratops tonight they won't mind as long as we stay outside of the nest," Malcolm said. So that night they restlessly slept through the night.

The next morning they started to wonder in and out of the jungle to find exactly where the trailers were. Soon after about 4 hours they stopped for lunch. "Uncle Alan, do you think we're going to be ok?" Kelly asked sitting next to him.

"Yes, we are," Alan answered trying not to promise anything, he didn't want to get eaten and then his words of the promise of not dying would roll into her head as she cursed him.

"Alright," Kelly smiled for the first time in two days. He loved her smile, how it spread all the way across her face and didn't stop, it radiated an energy and it loved the attention it got. Alan hugged her, he swore to himself right then that she would get home and so was Eric so that they could be happy even if he couldn't be there. "I love you uncle Alan," Kelly whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back feeling his eyes fill with tears, this was the first time he ever said that and meant it with his whole heart. 

After they rested for about a half hour they continued they're journey and by dusk they found the trailers, just the way they left them. Immediately Kelly went to her bed and lay down and felt so relieved to be in a bed that she fell asleep right away. Eric also fell asleep as soon as they arrived. The adults were trying to figure out ways to make the satellite phone better. "You know what we need," James said.

"What?" Paul asked fidgeting with the wiring.

"Her," he pointed at the sleeping Kelly. Alan smiled he was proud of his girl, she was smart and she knew it.   
            "Don't wake her, we can wait," Alan whispered then he to went to sleep. Soon after all the adults were. When Kelly woke up she went into the other trailer where the food was for ten minutes. The adults woke up soon after and they noticed she was missing so they did a complete search not figuring she would be in the other trailer. Then they asked Eric.

"The other trailer," he said sleepily.

"Thank you," Paul said. They found her eating and working with one of the computers in there.

"Hi guys," she muttered trying to concentrate.

"Kelly what are you doing?" James asked.

"Searching for a decent signal for the satellite phone, I heard you guys talking," she added looking at the quizzical looks. "Fine I'll get out of here."

"No keep working," James told her. Then the adults left James again and went for water. About 5 minutes after they left Eric joined James and Kelly in the other trailer. "Well what about this one?" James asked looking at the satellite scan. 

"No it's over 50 miles away, it has to be within 30 miles to work and this one over here is moving at 5 miles per hour so we could use it for awhile when it comes," Kelly pointed out.

"Yeah, let's do that, when will it be in range?" he asked coursing his fingers over the walk talkie.

"In about 3 hours," Kelly answered.

"Grant?" James said into the phone as he walked outside for a signal.

"What was that about?" Eric asked plopping down in the seat that James left vacant.

"Well to use the phone it needs to bounce off a satellite within 30 miles from us and that one is here and we have 3 hours to wait for it," Kelly told him. Just then James came and he hustled them into the other trailer. 

"Now don't move until they come back, I'll be over there," he said pointing to the other trailer. He then left them alone.

"So what do you want to do?" Eric asked.

"Let's listen to my stereo," she replied. Then she took it and put in a cd. Soon Backstreet Boys's music was blasting.

In the other trailer James was hearing the music and getting thoroughly annoyed. 'I think those kids will kill me someday' he thought to himself bitterly. He finally got up from the computer and went to the trailer. "Kids turn that damn music down!" he yelled at them when the door swung open.

"Ok, damn don't have a hissy fit!" Kelly yelled turning it down a notch.

"Watch your mouth," James said in a bad mood.

"Never have before, never will," Kelly replied flipping through a magazine

"You will around me," he told her sternly. When she didn't answer he shook his head and left the room.

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen you do! What till he tells Alan," Eric cried.

"Well you don't exactly learn courtesy in the streets of LA," she told him still looking in the magazine.

"You lived in LA?" he asked.

"Yup, for my whole life," she responded. Eric sat in silence for a long time thinking of how to make Kelly feel better because he could tell she was upset. Finally he sat next to her on the floor and tickled her under her leg. She fell over laughing. "What was that for?" she asked still laughing.

"Trying to see that great smile," he said standing and helping her up. Just then her favorite slow song came on and they danced together. Just before the song ended Alan and Malcolm came in and shook their heads.

"Ok guys enough with the love, just come on we need to get to the helicopter deck in the center of the island," Malcolm told them.

"Again?" Kelly asked her voice low and shaky.  

"I'm sorry honey but if we ever want to get off this island we have too," Alan replied a small feeling of guilt welling in his throat.

"It's alright Uncle Alan I'll wait until we get home to kill you," she said smiling.

"That's the spirit, now pack your things and let's go," Alan said taking Kelly's hand and leading her out, Eric followed and then Malcolm. Amanda and Paul were waiting outside and so was James but he was going through a small book that looked like a guide to stupidity.

"Trying to get an IQ?" Kelly asked sarcastically.

"You have no respect for adults do you?" James asked.

"Nope," Kelly replied smiling bitterly. Alan sensed tension so he got James into the other trailer and Kelly in this one. 

"Now get your stuff and meet me outside in 10 minutes, we have no time to waste," Alan told them and Kelly and Eric packed like a roller coaster and were outside in 5 minutes flat. " Good now the satellite has how long?" he asked. "2 and half more hours, then we call, probably get put on hold for 15 minutes, then talk in another language get everything screwed up, and then when they finally get someone who speaks English on the phone the satellite is gone and we have to wait another day just to do it all over again," Kelly said. "Don't be so down, maybe tomorrow they will have a English person on the phone,' Malcolm muttered. 'Yeah,' then she looked at Eric and put on a weak smile. Eric just stared back. 

After an hour of waiting Kelly was getting fed up with sitting outside and not being able to do anything. 'Can't I just go for a walk in seeing distance?' she asked angrily.

'No,' Alan said flatly.

'To hell with that I'm going!' she said rather loudly. She stalked off with her book bag slung over her right shoulder. Alan got up to follow her but Malcolm and Eric were first. 'Alan, you have to understand, she's going to need space, she met you and then was whisked off to an island where she met her first love, and then she sees all this destruction and near deaths, it's traumatic in a girl's life,' Amanda said rubbing his shoulder with her hand. 

'Thanks,' he replied.

'Kelly, you can't just run from him, he is your father now,' Malcolm said.

'I don't have a father,' she said severely enough to make both guys step back a little.

'I hate everything, I wish I was never born and I wish these stupid animals were never put on this damn earth!' she yelled running in the opposite direction. Malcolm stood there shocked for a second, shook his head and returned to Alan, James and the Kirby's. Eric watched her run and then ran after her. Just as she entered the trees Eric grabbed her arms and turned her around but she smacked him hard across the face. Kelly's eyes got wide. 'Eric,' she started.

'No forget it,' he turned and stormed back to the others rubbing his cheek.

'Damn it!' she screamed, then she took off further into the wood.

'Where's Kelly?' Alan asked when Eric came back.

'Why should I care?' he asked cursingly.

'Damn Eric! Where is she!' James yelled. 

'She ran off into the woods!' he yelled. 

'What!' Alan lost it. The group left Ian and Eric alone at the trailers and went searching. 

'Eric, what happened?' Malcolm asked.

'She hit me,' he replied in disbelief.

  
    
  


  
  
  
   
  


               
 


End file.
